Mirror, Mirror
by Mattell
Summary: If no one has bothered to try and see this side of you, what makes you think they'll even try to fix you? Childish hope, that's what. Now grow. Up. Elizabeth's musing over the girl in front of her- a girl she hates with a passion. But what can she do? It's not as if she can be fixed- it's too late for that. One-shot, although there is a possibility for more. Rating to be safe.


Hi there! So, my first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction, and I'm kinda excited. I've loved Kuro for ages, and I can't believe it took me so long to actually write a story... Also, um, huge fan of angst- only I'm crap at writing it. I try, though. So, uh, yes, disclaimer...

If I owned Kuro, do you really think this current arc would be lasting so _long? _(not that I have a problem with the bishies that have been introduced in said arc. Oh, _no. _;D)

* * *

"Lady Elizabeth, you look stunning! My gosh, Miss, you are beautiful- such a lucky young man Earl Phantomhive is, to have someone like you for a future bride!"

Elizabeth smiled shyly, pink blush illuminating her young, girly features.

"W-Why, thank you, Paula. That's very kind of you…"

"Not at all, sweetheart! Oh, we simply _must _show your mother this dress! It really does bring out the woman in you! Ah, I shall go tell her now!"

And before Elizabeth could protest, Paula had swept out of the room, giggling madly to herself. Elizabeth just sighed to herself, smiling a bit, and turned her attention to the person in front of her.

Her smile dropped.

She observed the girl in front of her critically. Immediately she began to pick at the girl and everything on her person- features and clothes alike.

_Look at you. A small, skinny little thing. _

_You haven't even got breasts!_

_You are just a child- in both body and mind. You think that the world's problems can be solved with kisses, love and friendship._

_I feel sorry for you. It must be hard to live in a world like yours. Where everyone treats you like glass, when in reality you're just a piece of clear plastic._

_Although, I must congratulate you on you successful attempt to keep this side of you hidden away from the world. Well done, indeed. They don't suspect a thing- not your mother, your father, brother or fianc__é__. In fact, __**I**__ didn't suspect a thing until recently- you are rather good, aren't you?_

…_So how long do you think you can keep this up?_

_How long until the mask cracks?_

_How long until you lose it all?_

_Who knows, who cares? After all, if you are like clear plastic __**(transparent, clear, plain, boring, ugly, ugly, ugly) **__and no one has bothered to try and see this side of you, what makes you think they'll even try to fix you? _

_Ah, ah, ah, don't frown now, dear. Frowning won't do anything but give you wrinkles. I know- Mother told me. And she knows everything. Except about you. She knows __**nothing**__ about you. _

…_Nobody knows anything about you- I intend to keep it that way. What would happen if they learnt about you…? I don't really want to think about it. Far too unpleasant. Though it shouldn't be too hard, but it may get a little bit harder to hide when I am married, won't it? Ciel always has been a bit more perceptive than the rest of my family. Do you think he will understand? Probably not-why am I thinking about if he finds out? He won't, I am sure. He will be far too busy running around for the Queen to pay me any mind, much less you. _

"Elizabeth, come here, dear!"

_Ah, they are calling me. Must be time to go. So, shall I see you tonight before bedtime- right here? Very well, I'll see you then. I look forward to our next chat… maybe I can fix you? _Elizabeth glanced over the girl's features again. She frowned.

_...No, I can't. You cannot be fixed- it's too late for you. _

Elizabeth tore her gaze away from the mirror, stepped down gracefully from the stool, and silently made her way out of the room, a smile _**(fake, stupid, worthless, ugly, ugly, ugly)**_ brighter-than-the-sun and a happy expression _**(mask to deceive, to hide and cower behind, to make everything appear as if it's alright but it's not, it's not, it's not)**_ working its way back onto her features. She quickly rubbed at her red eyes before she closed the door behind her.

"Coming, Mother!"

* * *

So, liked it, hated it? Please take 10 seconds out of your day to send a quick review- it would really make my day! Thanks for reading!


End file.
